


IronHusbands

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: The media posts pictures of Tony Stark in a
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 44





	IronHusbands

“That's disgustingly cute,” Lieutenant James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes heard his best friend of over 30 years say. 

“That’s a picture of us,” he decided to point out as he quirked his eyebrows. 

The look he was given by his designated white boy was hilarious, but James knew how to control the man's emotions by now. “Your puppy dog eyes won’t work on me” 

Groaning, the billionaire slumped to the couch. “It’s not like I’ll do anything much. Just one phone call.” 

James shook his head as he cuddled his husband close. “It’s a cute picture of our wedding. Leave it.”

“Fine~”


End file.
